Fremennik Province
The Fremennik Province is a territory controlled by the Fremennik and the Barbarians. It is found north of Kandarin and west of Troll Country. There are also islands north and west of the province, which are considered to be a part of it. This province, especially with the inclusion of its islands, bears a marked resemblance to the Baltic region. The Baltic region had a large population of Norse in the Viking Age, however the culture originates in Scandinavia. It is unknown if the Fremennik Province is actually a region. Many have claimed that Jagex confirmed the province to be a region of Gielinor. However, on the world map the text is coloured white instead of gold, meaning it should not be a region (this is probably just a mistake). Also, when using the fairy ring transport system, the fairy ring log book lists Fremennik destinations as part of Kandarin. This place is sometimes used mostly as a training area as there is a large amount of inhabitants of Rock Crabs on the shores for lower level members to train on. Description Inhabitants The Fremennik Province is noted for being almost entirely ruled solely by one group of people, the Fremennik. Over the years, groups of Fremennik have left the main settlement in Rellekka and created many settlements. However, the separate tribes still interact with each other largely through trade. The exception to this is the "outerlanders", as they are called by the Fremennik. The outerlanders consist of the rest of the humans on RuneScape. Since all humans were once Fremennik, the Fremennik Province is actually the birthplace of mankind. The only other significant race that has managed to survive within the Fremennik Province are the dwarves, who have lived in the province for nearly as long as the Fremennik. During the God Wars, the dwarves hid themselves in the Fremennik Province, after nearly being wiped out. They created a large city named Keldagrim under Trollweiss Mountain to the east of the Fremennik Province, and have thrived there ever since. There are several other races that have made their homes in the Fremennik Province, but they are few, and their settlements are very small. The trolls, for instance, live partially in the area, and wage war against the Fremennik at every opportunity. There is also a group of intelligent penguins that have established an outpost on the iceberg north of Rellekka, as discovered in the Cold War quest. Many sea animals have settled themselves in and around the province. Like Rock crabs and Dagannoths It appears that many of the non-player characters located here are a reference to many famous Vikings of Norwegian, Swedish, Scottish, and Finnish folklore. History Virtually nothing is known about the history of these areas during the First, Second and the Third Age. It is known that during the Third Age, dagannoths emerged from the seas, causing destruction for the Fremenniks who were still nomadic at that time. It is not known if these conflicts were part of the God Wars or even how much effect did the God Wars have to this area. Somewhere during the Fourth Age, the first Fremennik tribes started to settle and Rellekka was established which slowly grew. Rellekka was also where Fremennik tribes spread to neighboring islands, most notably Miscellania, Etceteria and the Fremennik Isles. All these tribes eventually transitioned to monarchy. However, not all Fremennik tribes settled, for an example, Mountain Camp tribe. Fremenniks were also the ones who rediscovered Rune Essence with V------- finding it. This lead to the beginning of the Fifth Age as the knowledge of runecrafting spread to other humans. The rediscovery of the rune essence also caused tensions between Moon Clan and the other tribes, eventually leading Moon Clan to retreat to Lunar Isle. Mountain Camp was forced to settle after Hamal the Chieftain's daughter Asleif Hamalsdotter went missing in the year 155 of the Fifth Age. Climate The Fremennik Provinces's climate is known for being very harsh, probably semi-arctic. In Rellekka and the surrounding area, the wind carries in bitterly cold air from the Lunar Sea. The wind can become so strong, in fact, that the trees in the area are known to be permanently bent in one direction. Further north, the climate becomes even colder. Snow is known to fall almost all year-round, and on some islands, such as Miscellania and Etceteria, the wind becomes so strong that the residents are forced to take shelter in the towns' castles and underground. Even farther north are the ice-lands of Acheron. Little is known of these lands, although they are said to be so inhospitable that few can survive long there. Although players cannot yet visit them, it is believed they will have an effect similar to the Kharidian Desert, and will probably require fur clothing made from local wildlife pelts to help resist the cold. Economics The Fremennik have mastered many skills, although most refuse to use magic. Their main industries include things such as fishing, hunting, and farming. They also craft beautiful longships, similar to those that Vikings built, one can be seen at Rellekka docks. Like the Fremenniks themselves, the area's industry depends largely on location. The areas economy is largely fueled by the local resources, like fish, wood, flax and ores. Amongst players, the Fremennik Province is fairly popular, although it is not as crowded as areas such as Misthalin and Asgarnia. The diversity of the areas resources has made it a popular area to get raw resources. Locations *Rellekka *The Lighthouse *Waterbirth Island *Mountain Camp Dungeons *Fremennik Slayer Dungeon *Waterbirth Dungeon *Entrance to Keldagrim *Lighthouse Dungeon Quests Fremennik Quests *The Fremennik Trials *Throne of Miscellania *Royal Trouble *The Fremennik Isles *Mountain Daughter *Olaf's Quest *Lunar Diplomacy *Dream Mentor *Glorious Memories *Blood Runs Deep Other Quests Making History Trivia *The Fairy ring network lists codes as 'Kandarin: Snowy Hunter Area' and as 'Kandarin: Slayer cave south-east of Rellekka'. Both locations are in the Fremennik Province, which is commonly believed to be an country independent of Kandarin. fi:Fremennik Province nl:Fremennik Province Category:Locations Category:Regions Category:Fremennik